Issues and Bugs
Issues and bugs are glitches that affect the gameplay. Please do not add bugs to this list that give the player an unfair advantage! Gameplay Issues -An enemy becomes invincible and freezes in place mid-game (This is mainly caused by lag when a player is disconnecting.) -Many players have reported being put into a game mid-game and having enemies and AI often invisible. -Some players have lost items mysteriously when switching between the main menu and their inventory. -When a player smashes you to a corner of a block you can get stuck in a infinite loop of falling until someone throws a rock at you / ices you. This can happen on various map structures too. -Players have reported invincible enemies during lag. (This is due to the game being peer2peer. Enemies on their screens may be further ahead than they are on your screen.) -There have been multiple reports of the castle gate not opening due to lag. -The characters may have no voices. -All in-game sound was not working. -None of the actions were working. -At least one player has reported that characters with a shield will automatically raise it and never put it down, preventing the player from moving at normal speeds, changing direction, and building/destroying towers. (may have gotten stuck in an Iron Phalanx team skill) -In co-op mode, at least one player has reported that one Al froze up and was invincible, the gate went up for the enemies castle but would not come down, time was out but game was still running, enemy big tower destroyed, ladders kept spawning and getting destroyed, the blue had all towers until the glitch and then one went to the red and the others were blank, and one tower was worked on for about a minute but no progress in building the tower. -At least one player teleported into the enemy castle while attacking gate, despite the fact that the gate was still in one piece in player match. -On several occasions just one player out of 5 or more on co-op dropping out causes the game to end although there is 4-14 other players left in the game (This still happens to this date) -Sometimes, you will find an enemy or an ally character frozen in place, not attacking and moving in the same spot. (Due to lag/disconnection). -A.I enemies will continue to walk in front of a Cleric's wall, not attacking it. -There have been cases (and personal experiences) of getting into games where ladders are building themselves, big towers being destroyed instantly etc.etc. AI's floating in midair. This is believed to be caused by the game putting you and the other players in the same lobby, but on completely different maps. This happened to me, I was on Ketchup Avenue vsing the band of mages, but everyone was on Sunset, so I saw floating mages...scary. -In some cases, when a player gets eaten by an Antlion, their animation glitches out. Various effects like seeing them just dying from nothing can be seen. -Sometimes on various maps, some allies spawn outside of the castle gate in the skybox as well as a lot of enemies doing so, while in the skybox players/enemies cannot: - attack others - use skills - build/destroy towers - talk - be hit by wind or other close range attacks - be hit by enemies when high above player attack range However players/enemies can be hit by: - rock bomb - mage ice, lightning and fire - attacks when not high enough above player's attack range - flower cannons Matchmaking Issues - Players worldwide have been reporting issues with the matchmaking. - During matchmaking and playing, players frequently get dropped out. - There are a multitude of reports of players having hits not register due to connection issues. (It's a good idea to start attacking before the enemy gets to you because of this issue) - There has been reports of the loss of sound effects while in the middle of an online game. - Actually getting to the game takes a very long time. Graphical Issues - Some players notice enemy markers freeze on the screen for a short time -On the Windows 10 version, the screen may flicker and appear garbled with various graphics for frames at a time. Item Shop Issues Category:Main Category:Issues